1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a composite actuating device used for an electronic device, such as an electronic notepad, an electronic dictionary machine, or a palm top computer. It allows the user to open the cover and simultaneously switch on the power of the electronic device simply by operating one button on the composite actuating device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic notepads and dictionary machines are small-scale computers that provide the user with some specific computer-related functions such as taking notes or checking the meaning of words. These machines typically include a cover on which a screen is provided for display of information thereon. Before using these machines, the user needs to first unlock and unveil the cover, and then press a power button under the cover to switch on the machine.
One drawback to the foregoing devices, however, is that the user needs to carry out at least the two actions of unlocking the cover and then pressing the power button, which is quite inconvenient and somewhat time-consuming. There exists, therefore, a need for a new device which allows the user to be able to use the electronic notepads or dictionary machines quickly by pressing down just one button, without having to carry out the actions of unlocking the cover and pressing the power button.